White Tiger
Ava Ayala, also known as White Tiger, is a S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee and the current successor in her family's legacy to bear the name. Originally a lone hero, she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. in an effort to become a right-hand woman to Nick Fury. With the rest of her group, she embarked on many missions and developed further as a hero. Throughout her time with the rest of the group, she rediscovered her hatred for Kraven the Hunter for the murders of her father and grandfather and overcame her desire to kill him herself with the aid of Spider-Man. She controls herself maturally and helps the others with that too. Appearance :Voice Actor: Caitlyn Taylor Love (English), Not Known (Japanese) Aya Avala has a slim, slender build, dark skin, brown eyes and long brown hair. She usually wears a green or pink tunic with a brown long shirt underneath, a black sash around her waist and wears strapped black heels. Costume As White Tiger, she wears a white cat-like suit, with claw markings on her waist and shouders it also has yellow eyes, with her hair sticking out in a ponytail. When under the effects of Kraven's drum, her eyes are razor and her hair is frizzed up. Gallery Personality She is a headstrong and stubborn person. She thinks that she's way better than Spider Man ever since he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. in their first meeting. Somehow, she gets along with him and her teammates as they fought battles together. She has a tendency to go to school even on Saturdays and make homework even during transportations to missions, she even remarks people about their grades. After becoming White Tiger, Ava was forced to control her powers by maintaining composure and keeping her calmness during situations. She could never allow herself to embrace her savage powers. On one occasion, she did just that and came into conflict with the man responsible for her father and grandfather's demises. During this time, Ava acted polar opposite of how she usually did and did not care about keeping herself in any well-groomed matter, once drinking out of a carton and burping loudly in front of her teammates. She had also become uncharismatic, as she told the group they were out of milk and walked off. Ava generally felt regret for the power that her amulet had placed on her and even considered it to be the only thing that made her important. Frequently during missions, White Tiger displayed a level of impertinence towards her teammates. She would often bring up the grades of the others and throw their own flaws back in their faces, like when she and Spider-Man were alone together facing Taskmaster and she reminded him that he never trained after claiming the impending fight to be the moment he had been training for. Of the group, Ava considered studies towards school or academics in general to be her most important factor, as she would make sure to complete her homework before going off to face a villain or stop nefarious actions of others. During a flight to Latveria, she revealed to Spider-Man that she was finishing her homework. Relationships Friends/Allies *Liz Allen *Gwen Stacy *Rand Robertson *Sally Avril *Mary Jane Watson *Harry Osborn *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Spider-Man **Nova **Iron Fist **Power Man *Avengers **Captain America **Iron Man **Hulk *Doctor Strange *Wolverine *Leonard Samson *Versallia *Justice Force **Silver Sentury **Nobody **Amanda **Metal Head **Chrysalis **Tsunami **Raptarr **Nano **Green Mantle **Boomerang **Stainless Steel Steve **Joey Lastic **Zippy Lad *Utroms **Mortu *Fugitoid *Traximus *Ultimate Daimyo *Miyamoto Usagi *Gennosuke *Renet Tilly *Ancient One *Ninja Trobunal **Kon **Juto **Chikara **Hisomi *Ninja Tribunal Acolytes **Faraji Ngala **Adam McKay **Joi Reynard **Tora Yoshida *Spider-Man (2099) *Cody Jones *Serling Family *Hector Ayala (father) *Nestor Ayala (grandfather) Neutral *Flash Thompson *Abigail Finn **Parker *Slashuur *Karai *Ultimate Ninja *Ultimate Drako *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop *Dr. Dome Rivals Enemies *Frightful Four **Trapster **Wizard **Klaw **Thundra *Deadpool *Doctor Doom *Toad *Green Goblin *Venom *Taskmaster *Juggernaut *Mesmero *Nightmare *Beetle *Doctor Strange *Wrecking Crew **Wrecker **Thunderball **Bulldozer **Piledriver *Sinister Six **Doctor Octopus **Sandman **Electro **Rhino **Kraven the Hunter *Sabretooth *Foot Clan **Shredder **Baxter Stockman **Foot Tech Ninja **Foot Mystics *Purple Dragons **Hun **Dragon Face **Two Ton **Touch and Go *Harry Parker *Y'Lyntians **Entity *Mafia gang **Big Boss **Weasel *Federation **Blanque **Lonae *Triceratons *Neo-Foot Clan **Ch'rell *Drako *Turks **Jencko Powers and Abilities As the latest White Tiger, Ava's powers come solely from the Tiger Amulet. Her skills while already superb, are increase significantly from it's powers and cause her to have catlike reflexes. During many battles, she has been shown to rely heavily on it, especially while dealing with larger and much stronger opponents. However, her reflexes have not always benefited her and have caused her to be easily attacked and overpowered by opponents like Klaw. Though her powers can be used for her rare instances of being a solo act, they benefit greatly from the reliance of others. Demonstrated during her team's assault on Latveria, Ava's reflexes and abilities are great in a crowd of opponents and have show to be heavily reliable while she has stood alone. She exhibited agileness while fighting off several S.H.I.E.L.D. robots alongside her teammates in a training session. Abilities *'Master acrobatic: '''White Tiger is an athlete-type able to dodge enemy attacks and fight enemies. *'Peak-human agility: White Tiger has peaked agility able to leap high and run fast enough to catch the enemy with ease. Equipment *Tiger Amulet: This amulet gives her cat-like abilities. *'Cat claws: '''Those cat claws are White Tiger's main weapon of choice. **'Electrified claws: 'Given a new upgrade from S.H.I.E.L.D.,White Tiger has electrified claws able to shock opponents in hand-to-hand combat **'S.H.I.E.L.D. tiger claws: S.H.I.E.L.D. gave Ava a new weapon that resembles a mechanical tiger claw. It is able to do deal more damage than her regular claws and can hold small pieces of objects inside it. *'Web-Shooters': Having swapped their gear with Spider-Man, she used the web-shooters to defeat Taskmaster and after that she admitted the web shooters are awesome.(briefly) *'Magic bow and arrow' (briefly) History Ava was born to Hector Ayala. Ava became White Tiger after her father was heavily injured by Kraven the Hunter during the latter's seeking of his power. Her father passed the Tiger Amulet down to her and instructed that it not fall into Kraven's hands, in fear that the tyrant would become even more powerful. She took the Tiger Amulet, every day enduring it's willingness to drive her into becoming wild and uncontrolled. She then became the White Tiger and eventually joined S.H.I.E.L.D. shortly after becoming a hero. She moved into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and met Nova, Iron Fist and Power Man after doing so. Soon enough, S.H.I.E.L.D. have uncovered her past and kept it in their records. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Midtown High School students